<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suck It And See by HeartEyesTurner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140704">Suck It And See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner'>HeartEyesTurner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arctic Monkeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking a mop-headed SIAS era Alex in a pub bathroom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suck It And See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Surprise!! I’ve been going through me archives and I found this little gem I just doctored up for you 😏 I really, really wanted to title it with a lyric from the Suck It and See album because the Alex we have here is early SIAS Alex, which I rarely write about; but I’m not quite sure if this is the one I want. It’s good for now though; beside I can’t leave it untitled. Anyways, I love the juxtaposition of him looking looking so sweet with that hair and those big doe eyes, but really he’s a dirty, dirty boy. And he dresses the part, too, with the jeans and the motorcycle boots. Ughhhh so good. This is pure smut. Please enjoy xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="caption">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote class="cap">
    <p>
      <br/>
      
    </p>
    <p>You grinned as you called the corner pocket and sunk the eight ball. “Whoops. Wait, does that mean I’ve won?”</p>
    <p>“Oh… shut the fook up, yeh hustler.” Alex leaned against the table watching you beat him. “Yeh fookin’ crushed meh. It’s embarrassin’.” He eyed you up as he took a swig of his drink, how your hips shimmied when you did your little victory dance. He liked the way your hair was piled on top of your head, the little bits of hair that fell and clung to you in the heat.</p>
    <p>“I know. It is.” You took his stick, glancing back at him before returning them both to the wall. Despite the black shirt and tight jeans and motorcycle boots, he was sweet. And soft. And he cursed a lot. He was exactly your type. “Shoulda bet money on it instead… damn.”</p>
    <p>Back at the bar, you slid onto a stool and he put his hand on your back as he sat beside you. “Whatever the lady wants, give it to her. Put it on me fookin’ tab.” He told the bartender, shooting you a sideways glance. “Yeh’re lucky yeh’re fookin’ cute.”</p>
    <p>//</p>
    <p>Several drinks later and you were standing between Alex’s legs, nearly perched in his lap. His arm around your waist as if he were keeping you to himself. He was a stellar flirt, but he didn’t seem the type to make the first move. The pub was packed in a comfortable way; crowded enough to remain unnoticed, yet not enough to feel claustrophobic.</p>
    <p>He was rambling on about something, and you swallowed the last bit of your beer, making the eyes at him. “I have to, um…” you glanced quickly at both of your friends who were too absorbed in themselves to notice anything, “… bathroom?”</p>
    <p>Alex was mid sip when he (thankfully) caught your drift. He cleared his throat. “Yeah… let’s erm…. weh should… yeah…”</p>
    <p>He stood up, beer in and hand and followed you as snuck off towards the back of the pub, into the dark hallway full of cases of beer and other debris. You could hear his saunter behind you, feel his presence before he even put his hands on you. When he did, you shivered, eyes closing as he squeezed your waist and pressed up against you.</p>
    <p>“I want yeh so fookin’ bad…” He growled and kissed the back of your neck, his bottle cool against your hip.</p>
    <p>You moaned and let him guide you both through the door of the women’s restroom and into the farthest cubicle at the end. It was dingy and cramped and the soles of your shoes stuck to the floor. He slammed the door of the stall shut behind him, and backed you up against the graffitied wall. You gulped watching him take another sip from his bottle, feeling the beads of sweat roll down your neck to your collar bones as you watched him swallow. It was the very peak of summer and your clothing clung to you as things between the pair of you heated up. He made a show of licking his lips as he reached up behind you and rested the bottle on the ledge above your head, before pressing his hips into you and covering your mouth in a wet, ale-soaked kiss.</p>
    <p>Your lips tingled; buzzy and hot from excitement. Alex tasted cool and refreshing. His lips were soft and eager and he wasted no time as he pawed at you. Your moans were loud and there wasn’t a single part of you that cared. Alex was gorgeous and sexy and you wanted him inside you so bad you could practically taste it.</p>
    <p>One of his hands covered your breast, the other wrestled with his belt. You tugged at his shirt, pulling him close, your tongue sweeping along his bottom lip, sucking it into your mouth. He groaned, momentarily forgetting what he was doing. Biting at him, your lips locked in a bruising kiss as you helped him undo his jeans. Your knuckles brushed against the coarse hair that trailed beneath his waistband and you felt a rush of heat between your legs in anticipation. His hand slid down between your legs, cupping your pussy and lifting your hips forward as his fingers curled into the denim shorts that kept him from <em>really</em> touching you. You cried out at the way his fingers worked against you, breathing into each other’s mouths, forgetting how to properly kiss altogether. Your head felt dizzy and the room spun a little, but you settled your focus on Alex and slipped your hand down the front of his pants.</p>
    <p>“Oh my God…” You breathed when you felt how big he was.</p>
    <p>He smirked as if he’d been counting the minutes until you finally discovered his impressive cock. He’d thrown you for a loop and now you were salivating with a desperate need to take him in your mouth.</p>
    <p>“Wanna taste you…” You murmured against his lips and kissed him once more before dropping down and tugging his cock from his jeans. Alex groaned as your lips wrapped around the head, uninterested in the teasing foreplay of a blow job. You went right for it. His palms pressed against the wall, and he hung his head between his shoulders, unable to take his eyes off you.</p>
    <p>Alex watched as his cock slid in and out of your mouth, your tongue dragging along the underside of him, your hands gripping his thighs in his faded blue jeans.</p>
    <p>“Fookin’…” he growled, throat tight, “‘ell, love…” His eyelids fluttered as you hollowed your cheeks and sucked him hard into your mouth, swallowing around him. “<em>Fook</em>…” He exhaled, one hand coming down to tangle in your hair. “Joost like tha…”</p>
    <p>His hips rocked into you, his cock slipping down your throat enough to make you gag a bit. Your eyes watered, and you swallowed again, his hips jerking.</p>
    <p>He moaned something incoherent in that adorable accent as you leaned your head against the wall to let him fuck your mouth. You hummed around him, the salty taste of his cum coating your throat.</p>
    <p>You were so wet, the seam along your denim shorts damp. Pushing your hands against his thighs, you let his cock fall from your mouth, a trail of saliva still connecting your lips to him. You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, and he grabbed your chin, pulling you back up so you were eye level once again.</p>
    <p>“Fuck me.” You told him, his hand on your stomach. His mouth covered yours, his fingers tearing at the button of your shorts. They were a bad idea you’d just realized, but he’d already sorted it out. They pooled at your feet and he immediately spread your legs, pressing his fingers against the crotch of your panties.</p>
    <p>“Yeh’re fookin’ soaked for meh,” He husked, pushing the material aside and sliding his fingers between your folds, your clit aching for his touch.</p>
    <p>Crying out, your head knocked back against the wall as he pushed them inside you.</p>
    <p>“Babeh… yeh’re fookin’ readeh…” He murmured and you grabbed at him, kissing his chin and his neck, your fingers clawing at his shirt. “C’mere, love…”</p>
    <p>He stroked himself with one hand, lifted your thigh with the other, and positioned himself at your entrance, slowly sinking into your pussy as he wound your leg around his waist.</p>
    <p>“Ohhhmmmyggoddddd…” You moaned, burying your face in his shoulder as his ridiculously thick cock stretched you open. There was no time to adjust, he was moving inside you, gripping your sticky thigh, his other arm around your waist to hold you up.</p>
    <p>“Fuck… yehr cunt’s so tight…” He growled against your ear, his cock hot and throbbing as it slid along the ridges of your pussy. It rubbed against your clit and you cried out again, your fingers digging into his back. Everything about his appearance made it seem like he would never say such things; act the way he was but…“So wet…” He smiled against your jaw as the lewd sounds of your sex echoed in the tiny bathroom.</p>
    <p>“Oh God,” You gasped as he fucked you, the muscles in his chest and arms flexing as he moved against you.</p>
    <p>“Gonna fook yeh ‘ard, babeh… alreyt?”</p>
    <p>“Yes. <em>Yes. </em>Please.” You sighed, grabbing fistfuls of his shaggy hair, holding on to him tighter. “Fuck me, Alex.” You moaned, mouth settling at the base of his throat.</p>
    <p>He pulled out and slammed back into you roughly, over and over and over again, your cries mingling with his groans as they bounced off the walls. You were positive there were people occupying the other cubicles while he was fucking you senseless, but neither of you cared. He was so deep inside you, and you knew your hip bones would be bruised from the way he knocked against you, his belt buckle clanging.</p>
    <p>Your skin prickled as his fingers sunk into you, and he grunted, his thrusts becoming erratic as his orgasm approached. You could feel his body tense, his abs tightening against yours, and you pulled him closer, pushing your shoulders into the wall and angling your hips to arch into him. Your chest was heaving, your nipples hard as your breasts bounced against his chest in that fitted black shirt.</p>
    <p>“I’m gonna fookin’ cum…” He announced with a groan through gritted teeth, his hand sliding to the small of your back. “Touch yehrself, baby…” He commanded in a lazy drawl, his hair sticking to his forehead and temples.</p>
    <p>Your fingers curled into the sweaty hair at the nape of his neck, the other hand slipping between the two of you to circle your clit. “Oh my <em>god</em>…” You panted, so wet that your fingers kept sliding.</p>
    <p>“Yeh’re so fookin’ gorgeous… love yehr cunt…” He rasped, his mouth on your neck as he crashed into you once more, his hips stilling as he came hard and hot inside you.</p>
    <p>“<em>Fuck… Alex….</em>” You whimpered his name when you felt his cum filling you up, sending you spiraling. Your pussy contracted around him as you gripped him tight, your leg locking high up around his waist. You clung onto him for dear life, crying out as your body shook, wave after wave of your orgasm soaking him.</p>
    <p>He kept fucking you, pushing into you deep, loving the way you pulsed and pulled around him. “Thas it… get meh wet, babeh…” He breathed against your ear, kissing along your jaw.</p>
    <p>“Keep fucking me…” You sighed, your fingers circling your clit, feeling another orgasm rolling behind the last. You unlocked your leg from around his waist and pushed it up against the opposite wall for better leverage; one hand on his ass, the other buried in his hair.</p>
    <p>“Comin’ again for meh?” He growled in surprise, thrusting into you over and over, his eyes rolling closed at the tight squeeze around his cock.</p>
    <p>“Just… keep… right there…” You gasped, gripping his shoulders as you shuddered, your body trembling as you came again for him.</p>
    <p>“Jesus Christ…” He groaned, his face buried in your chest, his cock stilling as you got him wet all over again. He left wet kisses up your neck and behind your ear, his hips still rocking slowly against you.</p>
    <p>“God, you’re fucking good.” You exhaled against his mouth as his mouth covered yours, barely kissing, just the two of you gasping for air.</p>
    <p>He chuckled, flushed cheeks and messy hair, your sweaty hands having left marks all</p>
    <p>over his shirt. As aggressive as he was, he politely fixed the buttons on your oversized striped men’s dress shirt after you shimmied back into your denim shorts, leaning back with a laugh as you struggled with the high zip.</p>
    <p>Alex stuck a cigarette between his lips, nodding at the door, “Should weh get back out there?”</p>
    <p>You took another deep breath, exhaling slowly as you fanned yourself, exiting the cubicle before him. There was a girl fixing her lipstick in the mirror, and you halted, Alex nearly crashing into you.</p>
    <p>She gasped, looking both of you over, “Fink I need one of those meself.”</p>
    <p>Both of you burst into laughter, your cheeks burning as you escaped, Alex’s clunky boots shuffling behind you. You felt his hand on the small of your back as he pressed his lips to your ear back in the dark hallway, “Put on quite a show, didn’t weh?”</p>
    <p> </p>
  </blockquote>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! You can also <a href="https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/">find me on Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>